caimindsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruko Zala
Co-host of the E.L.I.T.E.S. Podcast. Also known as the Violet Princess (Self Proclaimed) and is obsesssed with the color purple (or to her defense, Violet). Her other titles consists of Yaoi Girl (by friends) and some other names that people will give her upon their meeting. After drawing her avatar pic, she actually bought herself two tubes of semi-permanent indigo hairdye and a bottle of hair bleach to give her pic justice. After spending some money at the salon to get it cut the exact way, she then got her hair dyed and dyed again. Unfortunately, her dye gave off a more magenta purple than indigo due to how Asian hair turns gold when bleached. Therefore, her disappointment continues. Drawings and Commisions Though not a very skilled artist and have little to no basics down, Haruko draws as part of her hobby. Notably the avatar pic she has as well as the pics she drew for the E.L.I.T.E.S Podcast. Though she can draw free-hand on MS Paint just by using a touchpad on her laptop, she started to get out better pics out ever since she obtained a Bamboo Tablet. With this tool along with the copy of Adobe Photoshop Element 8.0 that came along in a combo package, her drawing drastically changed in both shape and tone. One can clearly tell the difference between the era of MSpaint and APE 8.0. Though her style varies from time to time, the notable style she currently use is the rough sketch method. Though she prefers to use the style that she used for her current Avatar, the rough sketch style had received more likes. Therefore, she decided to use this as her main style while slowly trying to improve on the shapes and proportions. Since she's new with commisions, she currently haven't set prices on her art. Though she would throw some freebies now and then, Haruko is thinking of charging some of her pics yet this does depend on her. After debate and getting the jist of how commisions work, she will be letting those whom wish for her art how much each will cost. Until then, the price might vary depending on what is reasonable and whatnot. This is her Deviantart Page: Please Click here Voice Acting Haruko is starting to dabble in voice acting. Though she is very inexperienced and have done a few extras for other projects, she pretty much shys away from auditions till she knows she's able to give it her all. Her range is around the three middles and have a slightly unique tone within her voice. Her demo is complete and is waiting to see if she's going to improve from here on. Work In Progress *'Random Requests/Commissions' If needed, she would do commission through her devianarts. If any are interested, she is willing to draw some. *'Caimind Tags' The name tags (created by FishDragon), have additions to them with the pic of each of their respective owners. Though currently, Fish and Haruko's are finished, there are a few more that needs to be finished. The ones that need to be done are : Jamie's , ZoidsBN's, and Mike's. Likes/Dislikes Likes: *Yaoi. *Food (wide range and not too picky) *Drawing *Manga *Anime *RPG, some Puzzle games, Visual Novels. *Purple/Violet colors *Fish Dragon (at least tormenting him) Dislikes: *Wasted food/beans *Doing nothing *Humanity's stupidity *Anything that picks on her temper *Getting angry Category:Content Contributer